The Legend: The Pokemon Conspiracies
by Anguirus111
Summary: The Legend and Giovanni are transported into the future and unwittingly into the greatest conspiracy ever imagined.
1. What is going on here?

Anguirus111 Note: I refer to the protagonist as either Mewn or The Legend, either way I'm talking about the same character.  I don't know why I switch between names, I just do.

My name is The Legend and I am a Mewn. Several thousand years ago I was once a Mew living in peace with my master and his people the pokemopolitans. However the pokemopolitans turned on my species and slaughtered them for their fur. I evolved after my master's death at their hands and obliterated their civilization. I also vowed to avenge all Mew that had been killed. I now roam the Earth looking like a human and I call myself The Legend. I stop genetic experiments that take place on pokemon and continue to eradicate the descendants of the pokemopolitans who escaped my wrath the first time around. This is my story.

Team Rocket Base, Route 38, some time after Pokeshank was closed: The members of Team Rocket were minding their own business as they did paperwork and various other things for the Team Rocket organization.  It was a bright and clear day outside and the meadow outside looked positively beautiful, in fact several members were considering going outside for their lunch break.  All the happy thoughts ended when a massive explosion blasted the main door inward and smoke began pouring into the lobby as various members of Team Rocket ran for their lives before mysteriously falling over dead.  Several guards took up positions with their rifles aimed at the smoke as alarms began blaring.  An invisible force brushed the smoke aside and The Legend strode into the lobby.  The Legend looked at what it had wrought before facing the guards with their guns.  He merely laughed.

"Go ahead, try it.  I guarantee you those bullets won't be leaving their chambers and if they do, then they'll zip back towards you and kill you.  Look, you either fire or you don't, I could care less.  Either way you die," said Mewn looking at them through cold blue eyes.

"We have our orders, obliterate that thing!" shouted the main guard.  Mewn sighed and shook its head as bullets left their chambers.  Mewn didn't even raise its' hand, the bullets just stopped in midair.  Mewn waited a moment as the guards gulped deeply and then the bullets spun around and hit their owners, killing them.  

"Stupid fools," Mewn said.  Mewn then proceeded into the complex searching for something.

Giovanni's Private Estate: Giovanni was watching the videofeed from the base as Mewn walked down various hallways and killed whatever got in its' way.  He scowled as Mewn walked into the archives, took a file, and walked back outside.  Before he did though, Mewn looked up at the camera, smirked, raised his hand, and abruptly the image burst into static.

"What is that, some failed experiment?" asked Domino.  Giovanni shook his head and scowled.

"I wish, but he isn't.  The Legend is a pokemon alright, best guess is that it evolved from a Mew," said Giovanni.  Domino looked at him wide-eyed.

"That's…impossible," she said softly.  Giovanni turned to look at her.

"Nothing is impossible.  Things can be improbable, but not impossible.  How long ago was the image taken?" Giovanni asked.  Domino consulted her notes.

"Three hours," she said.  Giovanni nodded.

"What did he take?" he asked.

"Details are sketchy, but we think he took files about Celebi, a tracker we built to locate one, and the beginning history of Team Rocket," said Domino.

"Damn," said Giovanni quickly running to get his coat.

"What?" Domino.  Giovanni grabbed a small device from its' shelf in his closet.

"Prepare my copter immediately," he said.  Domino made the order then ran after Giovanni who was running down the hallway toward the helipad where his helicopter was powering up.

"What is it?  What's so important about Celebi?" Domino asked.  Giovanni immediately stopped.

"If The Legend can find the Celebi we've been tracking, he could convinced it to send him back into the past.  In the past he could destroy Team Rocket by killing me!  I have to stop him now!" shouted Giovanni.  He immediately began running again.

"Sir, should I contact the team?" she asked.  Giovanni shook his head.

"No, they'd never get here in time.  I'll do this alone.  You're in charge until I return," said Giovanni.  He ran to his helicopter and it took off leaving Domino alone.

"Good luck," she said softly and held up her hand as if to wave goodbye, but she didn't.

Mt. Mortar: Mewn touched down in the forest in front of the giant mountain.  He consulted the tracking device, which worked like a GPS, and moved towards the blinking dot that the tracker showed in front of him.

"_It would probably better if I climbed this, it would be better exercise,_" Mewn thought.  He walked to the mountain and began climbing up it.

Elsewhere: Giovanni's helicopter zoomed above Johto on its way to Mt. Mortar.

"_I have got to stop The Legend before he stops Team Rocket from entering into existence,_" he thought.

"Fifteen minutes until Mt. Mortar," said the pilot.  Giovanni was getting extremely nervous and he wished he had brought his Persian with him, but he hadn't the time so he'd left it back at home.

Mt. Mortar, a few minutes later: Mewn hoisted himself up onto a ledge and saw a cave in front of him.  Mewn coughed heavily as he lay on the ledge extremely tired.

"_I guess I'm not as young as I used to be,_" he thought with a smile.  He then just shook his head as he admitted to himself he'd never climbed before and accepted that he was at his peak physical condition.  Mewn then saw a helicopter approaching in the distance.  He psychically felt it was Giovanni and scowled.  Mewn held its' hands out, made a psychic energy ball, and fired it at the helicopter before proceeding inside.

Giovanni's Helicopter: Giovanni watched a psychic energy ball came flying right at his copter.

"Engaging evasive maneuvers," said the pilot.  The helicopter immediately jerked to the side and the energy ball zoomed past.

"That was too easy," said Giovanni.  He flicked a switch and it showed the view out the back of the copter.  He watched in horror as the psychic energy ball arced around and chased after the copter.

"It's a heat seeker!" shouted Giovanni.

"What do I do?" asked the pilot.

"Get me to that mountain and then try and loose it.  It'll run out of power eventually," Giovanni said.  The pilot nodded and zoomed towards the mountain as the energy ball chased after it.

Cave: Mewn consulted the tracker again and began looking around.

"Celebi?  Celebi?  Where are you?" asked Mewn.  He began looking for the small pokemon.

Outside: Giovanni's helicopter stopped abruptly in front of the cave and Giovanni leapt out.

"Go!  Go!" shouted Giovanni.  The helicopter zoomed off when the energy ball caught up with it and blew it up.  Giovanni was flung to the ground as pieces of debris flew everywhere.  He watched as the bulk of the burning helicopter crashed to the ground.

"_The Legend will pay for this,_" thought Giovanni.  He proceeded inside.

Nearby: Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking along when they heard the explosion.

"What was that?" asked Brock.  Misty shrugged.

"Probably Team Rocket screwing up again," she said.

"Let's just keep going, I want to get my next badge at the Mahogany Town Gym!" shouted Ash.

"Pi-pikachu!" shouted Pikachu.  The group walked along oblivious to Team Rocket approaching from behind in their balloon.

"That was some explosion," said Jessie.

"Yeah.  Now let's get dos twerps!" said Meowth.

"And their pesky Pikachu," said James.  They were about to when they saw a piece of flaming wreckage zooming right at them.

"Oh no!  We never blast off this early!" shouted Jessie.

"Maybe it's because we're only in a cameo appearance!" shouted Meowth.  

"Wobbufett!" shouted the blue blob that had once again escaped its' pokeball.  Then the wreckage hit the balloon and it exploding sending the team flying.

"Look like Team Rocket blasts off again!  Wobbu!"  said Team Rocket flying off.  And once again a sparkle appeared momentarily in the sky.

Cave: Mewn had finally located the sleeping Celebi.

"Wake up little one, I have a request for you," said Mewn.  A device clattered down into the cave and activated, blocking Mewn's powers.

"I don't think so!  I won't allow you to stop Team Rocket in the past," said Giovanni walking in.  Mewn laughed.

"You can't stop me foolish human mortal," he said.

"Watch me," said Giovanni.  Mewn cocked his head and then both went out in a brawl of fists.  They began punching and beating each other over the sleeping Celebi.  Eventually Mewn connected with a massive punch that sent blood flying from Giovanni's mouth and onto the Celebi.  It was startled awake and watched in horror at the ensuing battle.

"I'll kill you once and for all," said Giovanni.

"Unlikely, I've killed thousands of humans, you're no different," said Mewn.  Then they both curled up their right hands and zoomed their fists forward straight at the others face.  The Celebi was so startled that it instantly froze time and zoomed off out of the cave.

Time passed…

The cave: the psychic represser started blinking rapidly and then exploded as it ran out of power.  Instantly a brief bright light filled the cave as Mewn's psychic powers came back with full force.  Then Mewn and Giovanni came back to life as their fists moved towards each other.  But they both felt extremely weak and fell over.

"What the hell did you do asshole?" asked Giovanni laying on the ground unable to move.

"I didn't 'do' anything.  This must be your fault," said Mewn.  They both lay on the ground for a little bit longer as sensation came back to them.  They both got up and faced each other.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" asked Mewn.  Giovanni shook his head.

"No.  First of all something odd just happened and I want to find out what and second, Celebi left, there's no need to fight over it," said Giovanni.  

"Fine, but we will settle this fight one day," said Mewn.  Mewn looked around the cave and saw found the tracker.  He tried to turn it on, but it fizzled and sparked and then died.  He shook it a few time and noticed that it looked extremely decayed.

"_I wonder how that happened?_" Mewn wondered.  He walked to Giovanni and noticed the cave in at the exit.

"I don't remember this being here," remarked Giovanni.  Mewn shrugged and fired his hyperbeam.  It came out weakly and didn't destroy the cave in, just pushed it to the side.  They emerged into the nighttime sky.

 "This day just keeps getting weirder.  We entered at daytime," said Mewn.  He shrugged and walked onto the ledge and the forest below.  Mewn sniffed the air.

"You smell that?" he asked.

"What?" Giovanni demanded.  Mewn sniffed the air again.

"I could've sworn I smelled the faintest hint of napalm," said Mewn.  He shrugged and prepared to leap up into the air and fly off.  He barely got off the ground, managed to hover, and crashed down again.  He got up to the amused look of Giovanni.

"Must be your psychic device, my powers seem to be a little on the weak side.  No matter, I'll just walk for now.  Man I feel like shit," said Mewn holding his sides.  He hadn't felt this way since he'd been frozen in a block of ice while trying to hunt an Inuit fisherman who was related to the pokemopolitans.  He'd aced him of course, but on the way back he got trapped and frozen in ice.  He'd been in the ice for about ten months before the ice thawed and he escaped.  Mewn then slid down the mountain with Giovanni.  They'd reached the bottom right at dawn and Giovanni began searching the area.

"What're you looking for?" asked Mewn.

"It's none of your damn business," said Giovanni continued to search the grounds.  Mewn shrugged and concentrated.  He managed to pick the information he needed for Giovanni's mind.

"Looking for what's left of your copter huh?  Well good luck," said Mewn.  He walked off into the forest.  Giovanni scowled and continued searching but could find absolutely nothing.

"Where the hell did it go?" he demanded.  He kept looking when he heard a faint pinging.  He searched around and located the area where the pinging was coming from.  Giovanni then began digging and located the emergency radio.

"Good thing I designed this to last forever.  Hello, this is Giovanni!  Come in Team Rocket!" shouted Giovanni.  All he got was static.  He tried for a few more minutes and then gave up.

"Damnit where could they be?" he said.  He looked around for more pieces of the copter but found utterly nothing.  He gave up and then proceeded towards the nearest roadway.  There he found a human looking at the road and its' various cracks.

"_They really need to take care of their roads_," Giovanni thought. "Excuse me, do you happen to the nearest way to Ecruteak city?"

"It's only me Giovanni," said The Legend.  Giovanni scowled.

"What're you still doing here?" he asked.  The Legend shook his head.

"Something's not right here.  This road should've been just paved and it looks like it is years old," said The Legend sighing.

"So?  Things happen, now tell me where Ecruteak City is," said Giovanni.  The Legend held out a small sliver of metal.

"Your copter is made of titanium right?" asked The Legend.  Giovanni nodded.

"Yeah, so?" Giovanni asked.  The Legend stood up.

"Then explain to me how this is possible," said The Legend.  He held the piece of metal out with his bare hand and snapped it in two.

"And no, I'm not that strong," said The Legend.  He flung the metal to the ground and walked off down the road.  Giovanni picked up the pieces and put them together and saw the inscription, it read: _The Persian_.  Giovanni looked at it wide-eyed before tearing after The Legend.

"That, that was my helicopter," he said breathing hard.  "How is this possible?  Titanium doesn't do this."

"This isn't my problem.  I'm getting back to Ecruteak City and going home to rest and recuperate," said The Legend.  The two walked down the road in silence.  After a few miles The Legend stopped.

"Why haven't we seen a car yet?  I'm maintaining this form in case someone drove by, but so far nothing.  Maybe the highway's taking up more business than I realized," said The Legend.  They continued walking for a few more moments in silence before The Legend stopped again.

"Wait, maybe Celebi did its' job.  Maybe we're in the past like I wanted to.  That would probably explain what's going on," said The Legend.  Giovanni held up the two pieces of metal.

"Not quite, we found the wreckage of my helicopter, that proves we're not in the past," said Giovanni.  The Legend shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, over this rise is Ecruteak City and then…freedom," said The Legend.  He was so shocked by what he saw to the point that his image dissolved back into Mewn.  Giovanni also cleared the rise and looked down shocked.  Ecruteak City was a literal ghost town.  Several building had fallen over and there was a fair amount of dust coating the remaining buildings and roads.  Then near the outskirts and a couple in the center of town were blast craters.

"What the hell happened here?" demanded Giovanni.  Mewn shook his head.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," he said.  Mewn skidded down an incline and landed on the ground and walked towards the desolate town.  He and Giovanni walked towards a sign very close to the ground that appeared to be fairly new.  The sign had nothing but indecipherable symbols on it.  Mewn looked at if for a few moments and shrugged, not being able to read a word of it.  He then walked into the city.  Like the view from above, it was absolutely abandoned.  Well, not quite abandoned, they found pieces of human skeletons everywhere in all the shops and some on the streets.

"Whatever did this had to have happened awhile ago," said Mewn.  He picked up a human skull and looked it over again before chucking it to the side.

"This is wrong it's all wrong.  This has got to be a trick of some sort.  This is merely a dream or an induced hallucination that you're forcing upon me," said Giovanni he held his head like he was trying to get the images out of his head.  Mewn laughed.

"As much as I hate to admit this, we're in this nightmare together.  This is reality, no matter how screwed up it is," said Mewn.  Then they heard a garbage can fall over.  They both looked at each other and stealthily moved towards the sound.  They looked at an alley that was full of blowing papers and watched as a human leapt out and scurried like an animal away from more humans who were chasing it.  The humans were all sparsely clothed, but they were human.

"Finally, some actually people," said Giovanni.  They watched as the humans began pummeling the other human with their fists and feet.

"What is going on here?  No human acts this way!" shouted Giovanni.  Mewn continued looking at the situation unfold and noticed strange devices on several of the humans' necks.  Then when the single human that appeared was extremely bruised and scrapped up, another device flew out of nowhere and attached to the humans' neck.  The human fought it but then a pinging was heard from the device and the human stopped moving.  Then a Pikachu appeared from the shadows.

"All right I caught another one!" shouted the pikachu in English.

"I won't stand for this!  No pokemon should be allowed to rule a human!" shouted Giovanni.  He walked towards the Pikachu.

"You!  Pikachu!  I order you to release these humans immediately!" shouted Giovanni.  The pikachu looked at Giovanni in shock before becoming angry.

"No human speaks to me that way!  I'll just have to show you some manners!  Go my slaves, attack the rogue!" shouted the Pikachu.  The humans and the one that had just been captured began running towards Giovanni who just stood there.  Mewn scowled and prepared to help him out when Giovanni instantly executed several deft maneuvers and threw the humans everywhere before incapacitating them.  Giovanni was only slightly breathing hard as a small trickle of blood moved down his forehead from his ruffled hair.

"I will not allow a pokemon to rule over humans!" shouted Giovanni.  He looked like he was about to choke the life out the Pikachu when suddenly lights came on out of nowhere and shouts were heard.  Mewn immediately ran out into the area where Giovanni and the Pikachu was.

"Mom's gonna kill me now!" shouted the Pikachu.

"We've got to get out of here!" shouted Mewn over the loud noises and voices.

"Not until I stop that…thing," said Giovanni as he passed out.  Mewn was about to pick him up and fly him out of there when a dart hit his leg.

"Oh shit," he said falling to the ground.  The last thing he saw were feet moving towards him and then he passed out.

Time passed…

Mewn came to when a bucket of cold water was splashed on his face.  He awoke in a prison cell along with Giovanni who was in the cell across from him.  The bucket of water turned out to have just been a Blastoise's hydropump.

"The prisoner is awake," said the Blastoise with a very deep voice.  Instantly his cell door opened and a Golem walked in.

"Greetings, I am the warden of this facility.  We're sorry for the rude awakening, but rules are rules," said the warden shrugging.  Mewn shook his head back and forth a couple of times.

"What do you want?" Mewn asked.  The Golem shrugged.

"I only want to know who you are, who that is across from us, and what you were doing in the forbidden area," said the Golem.  Mewn looked at him confused.

"Forbidden area?  What?  Do you mean Ecruteak City?" asked Mewn.  The Golem's eyes went wide-open.

"He knows the true name of the evil city of the devil!  Run!" shouted the Golem.  He ran out of the cell and locked it as the Blastoise ran out as well.  Mewn watched them go with confusion.

"That went well," said Giovanni weakly.  Mewn just shrugged.

"This whole day has been going poorly.  How long've you been awake?" asked Mewn walking to his cot and laying down in it.

"A couple hours.  I at first told them nothing, which was probably a mistake because they tortured me for it, and then I said the same thing you did about Ecruteak City and they threw back in my cell and woke you up," said Giovanni.

"We're in deep, deep shit.  I can't explain it, but somehow in the few minutes we were in that cave, there must've been a massive rebellion and those who were once the slaves are now the masters," said Mewn.

"Yeah but could a revolution really occur that quickly?  I'd only been gone for a few hours before I caught up with you and then it took what, another three hours before we got to the city?  That isn't possible.  Besides, those bones we found were very old, your logic is flawed somewhere," said Giovanni.  Mewn sighed deeply.

"Unfortunately what you said is true, which means my second theory must be right," said Mewn.

"What theory?" Giovanni.

"Until I can prove it I'm not saying anything," said Mewn.  Then they both fell asleep.  When Mewn awoke he was in a darkened room with only a single lightbulb.  Next to him was Giovanni who was out cold.

"State your name," said a voice.  Mewn looked around and saw no one.

"That's none of your damn business," he said.  He then felt an electrical shock.

"You'll have to try harder than that," said Mewn.  He received a larger more prolonged shock.

"Ah, shit!  Well that hurt a little bit.  So you want to know huh?  Fine, but first answer my question.  What year is this?" Mewn demanded.  He got another shock.

"You have no right to ask questions of us, but if it'll make you divulge information fine.  This is years 750 A.J.," said the voice.  Mewn looked confused.

"What's A.J.?" he asked.  He even got a larger shock.

"You don't know the name of the brave Pokemon, the Pikachu named Jett, who freed us from the tyrannical reign of the humans?  Who opened our eyes to a world of possibilities?  Who died during the final battle against the humans?  Where've you been for the past several hundred years?" asked the voice.  Mewn shook his head.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know," he responded.

"Who are you?" asked the voice.  Mewn sighed.

"I have gone by many names, from The Last of the Mew to the Destroyer of the Pokemopolitans.  I myself have but one name given to me by my master several hundred years ago, I am The Legend," said Mewn.  There was silence on the other end and then laughter.

"Don't be crazy.  The Legend is nothing more than the myth that inspired Jett to rise up against the humans because he rose up against those that slaughtered his species, Jett did the same, but his species was not just Pikachu, it was all Pokemon and they rose up and conquered the humans and it's been that way ever since," said the voice.

"Nevertheless, if you don't let me go I will leave myself and if that happens you will regret it," said The Legend.

"Sorry, we can't do that.  Not until we find out about how you knew the name of that town you visited.  Those words have been taboo for years and yet you spoke it without any second thought like you said it in everyday conversation.  We will get what we want to know, by any means necessary," said the voice.  Mewn shook his head in shame.

"Then I'm sorry that I have to do this," he said.  Instantly the electrical wires attached to his wrists flew off and the wires that held him to the chair came flying off.

"Guards, subdue the pokemon," said the voice.  Instantly several guards rushed in with guns drawn.  Mewn was suddenly struck with déjà vu.

"_Oh what the hell?_" he thought.  "Go ahead, try it.  I guarantee you those bullets won't be leaving their chambers and if they do, then they'll zip back towards you and stun you.  Look, you either fire or you don't, I could care less.  Either way I will leave."  The guards shrugged and fired anyway.  The darts stopped in midair then flew back and knocked their shooters unconscious.  

"_Hope my psychic powers have returned,_" Mewn thought.  Mewn then hoisted Giovanni over his shoulder and blasted off through the ceiling and out into the daytime sky and off into the distance.  A door opened and a Pikachu ran in with a military beret on and watched the streak of light left behind by Mewn disappear.  He growled and threw the beret down.

"Damnit that was The Legend!" shouted the Pikachu.

"It was?  Wow, a legendary pokemon in our midst," said one of the guards who had come to.  The Pikachu scowled.

"This isn't something to cherish, it's something to fear.  According to the council of elders, the worst human of them all the leader of Team Rocket: Giovanni, disappeared searching for The Legend.  They both vanished and if The Legend is back…" said the Pikachu.

"Then the human must've been Giovanni!  Oh no, what have we done!" shouted the guard.

"It gets worse than that.  According to legend, The Legend didn't believe that pokemon should rule themselves and humans needed to teach them things like civility.  If he's back, then he might try and swing the balance of power back to the humans.  Come, we've got to alert the Council of Elders!" shouted the Pikachu running off.

Next day, ruins of Pokeshank: Mewn touched down inside of the courtyard and slapped Giovanni across the face with an invisible hand.  Giovanni snapped awake.

"Where are we?" he asked.  Mewn laughed.

"You don't know?  We're at Pokeshank," said Mewn.  Giovanni held his head in his hands.

"What happened while I was out?" he asked.

"A lot actually.  First, I learned that my original theory was correct," said Mewn.

"What theory was that?" asked Giovanni trying to rub the creases out of his suit.  Mewn looked up at the moon, but it as merely a third of its' original size and he now noticed a small asteroid field surrounding the Earth.

"That we are no longer in Johto," said Mewn.

"We have to be, that was Ecruteak City back there!  That shell, but that was it," said Giovanni.  Mewn nodded.

"It **was** Ecruteak City, but it is no longer.  Giovanni, somehow during our fighting that Celebi transported you and me into the future.  I don't know how far yet, but I intend to find out," said Mewn getting ready to leave.

"And what, leave me to fend for myself?" asked Giovanni.  Mewn shrugged.

"You'll manage.  Besides, I'll return," said Mewn.  Giovanni crossed his arms.

"Why?  You have nothing to loose if I die," said Giovanni.  Mewn sighed.

"I wish, but I strongly suspect that what happened here has something to do with your disappearance.  If you die before we get back to our own timeframe, then this 'abomination' could still exist.  Besides, you're the only person that can confirm my story and is from my timeframe.  Arghhh!  This is wrong, all wrong.  Pokemon ruling over humans!  It's absurd!" shouted Mewn.  Giovanni laughed.

"I'm in shock.  You of all creatures I would expect to favor these situations the most!" he said.  Mewn shook his head.

"Pokemon are even worse than humans, believe me I know.  Humans aren't great, especially the Pokemopolitans, but the rest of humanity has shown kindness towards most if not all Pokemon.  But here I've seen nothing but cruelty towards the humans.  The pokemon have such a distorted view of the way humans treated them, that they can't seem to see the truth.  I've got to go know.  Here's the tracker for the Celebi, see if you can't get it working with what equipment you can scrounge up around here," said Mewn.

"What if I'm attacked by humans or Pokemon?" asked Giovanni.  Mewn produced a handgun.

"Use this, but conserve your ammo, I've only got the one clip for it.  If you need an alternate form of defense, there should be some stun rods in the warden's office.  I can't promise they'll work, but it's still something.   I'll return as soon as I can," said Mewn.  And with that he blasted off into the sky and zoomed off to the east.  Giovanni sighed when he realized that his only hope for survival was in the hands of his mortal enemy.

"_I'd better make sure when I get home that no one learns of this_," Giovanni thought.  Then he toured the facility trying to get whatever wiring he could to reactivate the extremely old tracker.  Outside the facility, several humans noticed Mewn vacate the area and moved towards the facility to find if it had left anything behind.

Goldenrod City, a few minutes later: Mewn felt like he was about to curl over and vomit in midair.  He was standing over what had been the busiest city in all of Johto, Goldenrod City.  He'd enjoyed the town and its' luxuries, but all that remained of this bustling city of millions and hosting hundreds of buildings was a massive crater.  Mewn could sense that a nuclear bomb had done this damage.  He shook his head in shame and muttered a prayer to those who had died.  Then he zoomed off towards Cinnabar Island.

Council of Elders, currently located at what used to be the Indigo Plateau: The twelve elders sat at a semi-circular table and watched as Pike, the Pikachu that had captured The Legend and Giovanni prepared to give his report.

"Council, I have some very bad news, The Legend and Giovanni have returned," said Pike.  The council looked at him like he was crazy.

"Impossible, they've been missing for a centuries, there's no way they could have returned," said one of the elders.  Pike activated a slide projector that first showed Giovanni and then The Legend.

"Impossible!  This must be a hoax!" shouted another council member.  There were several murmurs of anger and disbelief.

"Gentlemen face facts!  The Legend has returned along with Giovanni.  Somehow they've returned.  Look at the picture of The Legend.  Don't you see the rage in his eyes?  We all should know that rage because we've all studied it for years.  His rage gives him strength the likes of which have never been seen before.  His anger is legendary, as is his contempt for the Pokemopolitans.  We all know that if he'd been around in the days of Jett and the rebellion, he'd have stopped it from happening because he believes that Pokemon cannot rule.  He must be stopped now.  Pike, take whatever units you can and hunt him and Giovanni down.  We'll try and come up with a plan here," said the leader of the council.  Pike nodded and left.

"We are in such deep shit right now it's not funny," said the leader.  The other council members nodded.

"That's why we must stop him, by any means necessary," said another member.  The others nodded.

"That's why we have to do what we were created to do, anticipate The Legend's next move and intercept him," said the leader.  The other murmured their agreement softly.

"That mean dredging up the files of the B.J., before Jett, it won't be a fun trip down memory lane," said a member.  The leader nodded.

"Yes, but we have no choice.  Let's go," said the leader.  The other members filed out towards the vault.

Cinnabar Island: Mewn had been rummaging through what had been the main library of Cinnabar Island.  He'd come here because he knew this island would be pretty much devoid of life and indeed it was.  The town on the island hadn't been heavily damaged, but there were plenty of corpses of humans and pokemon.  Mewn had held a moment of silence before venturing into the library.  After searching for a few hours, he'd finally located the information he needed.  But when he read it, he was left in a state of shock.

"_I've got to get back to Pokeshank_," he said as he left the library and took to the air.

Pokeshank: Giovanni was still searching for wires and batteries when a group of humans burst into the hallway he was in and cut off his only way of escape.

"I mean you know harm," said Giovanni.  The humans looked at him curiously and then ran straight towards him with arms clenched and clubs at the ready.  Giovanni had no choice but to pull his pistol and open fire on the group as he desperately waited for The Legend to return.

"_If he doesn't get here soon, then any hope of saving Earth will have ended and the planet will belong to the Pokemon_," he thought grimly as he kept firing.


	2. What really happened

Anguirus111 Note: You'll find out who all the Council members are later in this chapter.

Cinnabar Island: Mewn flipped through the final stack of worn and practically decayed newspapers.  He'd also pulled what files he could from what remained of the computers and he had received the exact same information.  He hadn't wanted to believe it, but the truth was in front of him.

"_The war, the destruction of the cities, everything that has happened over the past millennia is all my fault.  It was my actions that inspired Jett to rise up against the humans.  My reason for existence has destroyed our way of life and there's nothing I can do about it, not now not ever,_" thought Mewn becoming depressed.  He was still moping around when several Pokemon burst into the library with guns drawn.  Mewn looked at them extremely tired as Pike entered into the room.  He motioned to the guards to leave the room and they left uncertainly.

"Hello Legend.  You really should've dispatched the locals of the area because they reported immediately that you'd shown up, I know I would've.  I see you've been catching up on your reading have you?  I wish I could read, but the elders banned any Pokemon from learning to read the writing of the humans.  They don't really want us to know how things were like before we became freed.  But, through perseverance I learned to read the banned writing.  I still don't know what all the words mean, but I can get the gist of it.  To tell you the truth, human trainers are very few, most don't want to teach and feed the humans, but some do.  I know I did for a few years.  Then I learned like most pokemon do that humans can't really be tamed, they could only be beaten into submission.  Now like most pokemon I merely hunt them for sport.  I've bagged quite a few humans throughout the years, all of which are hanging in my den.  I also know that you are to thank for all this.  Our whole existence we owe to you because you inspire Jett to rise up against the humans just like you did," said Pike.  Mewn slowly shook his head.

"He saw only a corrupted view of what I had done.  I didn't kill all humans I killed those who drove my species to extinction.  Why do you think so few humans are aware of my existence?  I'll tell you why, it's because I don't believe all humans are evil and I never have.  Only the pokemopolitans would be sentenced for their crimes, I involved no one else.  I don't want all the humans to have to suffer at my hands, that's why I haven't just randomly killed every human on this planet.  In fact, as of late I've actually not killed several Pokemopolitans that I've run across," said Mewn.  Pike shook his head.

"You lie," he said.  Mewn shook his head.

"No.  They were aware of what their ancestors did and their families vowed to make up for the mistakes of the past.  I've visited the families and they've told me that they accept what their ancestors did and they've been trying to make up for it.  I accepted it and erased their memories of my visit and moved on," said Mewn.  Pike began laughing.

"Oh well, it makes no difference.  We're not in the past, this is the here and now.  You see, we learned of the human statement: Do unto others as you would do unto yourself.  The humans didn't do it, and neither will we.  Bring out the prisoners," said Pike.  The guards came back in with five humans who were all beaten and bloody.

"These 'filth' decided it would be fun to blow up an ammunitions dump.  They injured fifty pokemon and killed ten of them.  Many of them were civilians.  They executed our people, why can't we kill them?  We're certainly justified," said Pike.  As if to emphasize the point, he pulled out a pistol and shot one of them in the head spraying blood and brain over several badly damaged books.  Mewn shook his head.

"No, you're not.  You've made their life a living hell.  You barely feed them and you hunt them to the point that humans who once were in the billions are so scarce they're only a few hundred thousand left.  Within a few years there won't be any more.  They are the ones who are justified in fighting back, you are not," said Mewn.  As if to prove the point his image flickered and became human.

"So you disguise yourself to even look like the filth?  That gives me more reason to have you eliminated.  Oh well, don't worry your time is near," said Pike.  He shot two more prisoners.  Mewn eyes slowly began to glow red.

"If you harm any more of this prisoners, you'll die before you leave this place," said The Legend.  He looked at the guards with his rage filled eyes and they all gulped.  Pike laughed.

"You don't scare me.  You would never harm another pokemon.  You're too deep in your own self-pity to fight back," said Pike.  

"You know, you reminded me of a something my master once said prior to his death and after I learned the truth as to what happened to the Mew.  He told me that yes I should stop humans from harming pokemon the way the Pokemopolitans did, but he also told me that the opposite mustn't occur either.  Pokemon are no better than humans he told me.  I never really believed him until now, but now I do see the wisdom of his words.  Only when Pokemon and humans co-exist like they did in my time can there be harmony.  But now that the balance is out of whack, it's up to me to set things right.  Thank you for reminding me of the truth," said The Legend.  His image resolved back into Mewns.  Pike shrugged and prepared to fire on the two final prisoners, a male and a female who held each other's hands in fear.  They both looked at Mewn in desperation.  Pike fired and they screamed, then time seemed to freeze.  Mewn jerked his right hand up and the bullets stopped moving.  He then clenched his fists and the bullets crumpled in midair.  Pike growled.

"Stop him!" he shouted.  Dozens of guards rushed into the room with guns drawn while other had tasers and restraining devices.  Mewn watched as they all surrounded him and the humans.

"It's time for you to die," said Pike.  Mewn shrugged.

"Likewise," he responded.  The guards rushed Mewn as he closed his eyes and entered into a trance.  Then the whole island began rocking and rumbling as the volcano sprung to life and began spewing magma high into the air.  Then portions of the floor zoomed upwards and crushed various soldiers.  All around the island the sea rose up and began flowing inwards to sink the island beneath the water.

"What the hell're you doing?" Pike demanded.  Mewn's eyes flashed open and they glowed red like fire.

"This island is no longer a place of sanctity but a place of horrors.  I'm sending a message to your 'council of elders'.  They had better fear my wrath because I'm coming for them.  I will destroy them and I will find that Celebi and I will return to my time and stop this war from ever happening.  Goodbye foolish mortal," said Mewn.  He lifted off and psychically took the humans with them as they burst into the air.  They watched as the whole island became victim of natural disasters and exploded flinging debris everywhere.

"Goodbye my home," said Mewn.  He then burst off.

Council HQ: The elders were watching a psychic projection from an Alakazam that showed the island exploding.

"Oh my Jett," said the leader who covered his mouth in horror.  Then they saw the streak of light burst zoom through the sky.

"Now what're we going to do?  He's too powerful!  We're weak from such a prolonged existence, we can't possibly stop The Legend," said a member.

"We won't have to.  Look, he probably knows as we do, if Giovanni dies than any hope of saving the future will die with him.  Kill Giovanni and we've won," said the leader.

"Yeah, but what if he kills Jett?" asked a member.

"That's why The Legend cannot get his hands on Celebi.  I want you to find that little rebel and bring him here now!  Some others of you go and get Pike, we'll revive him here," said the leader.  Some members nodded and left.

"The rest of you, try and find The Legend.  But if we can't we'll have to plan for an eventual assault here," said the leader.  The other members nodded and set about to do their work.

Pallet Town: Remarkably the town was left unscathed and looked like it had recently been renovated.  Mewn was confused as to why, but merely shrugged and faced the two humans it had rescued.  He then shrugged it off and faced the humans.

"I have saved you from the pokemon because I want you to know that not all Pokemon are bad, they're just misguided.  Goodbye," said Mewn as he prepared to take off.  Then one of them made a motion like it was trying to talk.

"Who…r…u?" the female asked straining to speak.  Mewn spun around.

"What?" he asked.

"Whoru," said the female again.  Mewn looked shocked.

"I didn't believe humans could talk," he said.

"Hard," said the male straining to talk.  Mewn nodded.  Then the female pointed at him.

"Now, I'm just the creature that helped bring about the end of civilization.  But I used to be called The Legend," said Mewn.  And with that he blasted off into the air and flew away as the humans watched him go.

Pokeshank: Giovanni was extremely tired.  Since The Legend had left he'd been attack by humans just about every day.  He'd ran out of bullets on the first day and had to fight the humans hand to hand for part of the second before he'd gotten a pair of the stun rods to work again.  They'd died on day three and Giovanni was about to be killed/capture before he managed to locate a pair of the old wardens swords that he'd kept.  However the humans that he'd just fought were smarter and more intelligent.  They'd also begun bringing heavier weaponry and he feared that soon they'd show up with guns and then he'd be dead.

"_It's that stupid legend's fault.  He'll pay for this.  I new he wouldn't come back,_" thought Giovanni.  He was just drinking a little bit of water when several humans burst in with swords drawn.  Giovanni sighed and grabbed his pair of swords and began fighting off.  He began trying to deflect off various attacks when more humans with swords appeared.  He began slicing back and forth as he began moving to his fallback position in the wardens office.  He managed to de-arm an opponent and stabbed him only to have another pick up the sword and begin battling him.  Giovanni soon found himself between two opponents and had to fight them off with one on his left and one on his right.  After a few experiment moves he'd learned when he'd been taught privately in the ways of the sword, he'd disarmed his opponents and they both ran off.  Then a final human burst in with what appeared to be crudely fashioned bone armor and strange markings on his armor and body.  He growled angrily at Giovanni.

"Let me guess, head priest or whatever right?" asked Giovanni with a smirk on his face.  The leader sarcastically smiled back then pulled out a revolver.

"Oh shit," said Giovanni.  He leapt to the side as the gun went off.  He saw the bullet zoom towards him and he felt it hit his skin and he hit the ground he began yelling for a few minutes before he realized the bullet had penetrated at all, it had stopped and was instead pressed up against his skin.

"_What the?_" thought Giovanni in shock.  Then the priestess went flying backwards as if pushed by an invisible wall and then the back wall exploded flinging debris and glass everywhere.  As Giovanni shielded his eyes against the light, Mewn flew in through the opening.

"Nice one Giovanni.  Generally I yell after the bullet has penetrated," laughed Mewn.  Giovanni growled.

"Screw you!" he shouted.  It took another minute before Mewn stopped chuckling that he regained his composure.

"Did you find the information we needed?" asked Giovanni.  Mewn sighed and nodded.

"I did and it's not good.  We should retire to the mess hall before I explain further," said Mewn.  Giovanni nodded and they both left.

Council HQ: The leader of the council was looking at Pike who was wet as ever.

"He's dead all right," said a member.  The leader shrugged.

"Not for long.  Milty, wake him up," said the leader.  One of the members of the council, a Miltank stepped forward.  It walked up to Pike and touched it with its hand.  Immediately Pike began coughing up seawater.

"What the hell?" he asked.  The leader turned to an Alakazam.

"Erase his memory of the afterlife, we don't want him to go insane on us," said the leader.  The Alakazam nodded and held up his spoons.  They bent and Pike immediately lost his short-term memory.

"Pike, what's the last thing you remember?" asked the leader.  Pike shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"The last thing I remember is The Legend flying off and water and lava rushing towards me.  How did I get here?  I'm surprised I didn't die," said Pike.  Some of the members looked at each other in fear when the leader spoke up.

"Yeah, you would have.  Luckily an Abra was in the area and picked you up after you passed out.  It brought you here and you've been resting and recuperating for the past few days," said the leader.

"Oh," said Pike clearly confused but accepting it.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked the leader.  Pike shrugged.

"Something about destroying Cinnabar Island as a message and that he was coming for you.  The rest is a blur at that point," said Pike.  The leader nodded.

"You've done well, now rest," said the leader.  Pike nodded and began sleeping while the leader motioned to the Alakazam.  The pokemon raised its' spoons and ceased all of Pike's brain functions.

"I hate doing that.  It pains me to have to bring him back only to kill him again," said the leader.

"What's done is done.  We needed the information and we couldn't have gotten it any other way," said another member a little sad.

"So The Legend wants to attack us does he?  We'll show him who is truly stronger here, us!," said another member rubbing his fists together.

"Unfortunately, we might not win.  The Legend hasn't aged a day since he disappeared and we have.  Even a combined effort probably wouldn't be enough.  We'd better call in the pokemarines and just about all of the armed forces," said the leader.

"I'll go call them," said another member running off.

"We still need to locate The Legend," said yet another member.

"Yes.  I need to know the location of every psychic attack in the past 24 hours," said the leader.  A map of Johto, Kanto, and Hoen appeared.  Then several lights went on that showed various psychic attacks.

"Well we can pretty much rule out any attacks in the cities, the same goes for the Safari Zone, those are just Pokemon just capturing or killing various humans.  Let's see what's left," said the leader.  The lights disappeared and three were left: one in the Hoen Desert, one in the Whirl Islands, and one in a wooded area southwest of Cianwood City.

"He's one of those three, but which one?" asked the leader.

"Well we can rule out the desert, I approved a scientific venture into the desert by a group of Alakazam scientists.  They had been there the previous year and had located some human skeletons so they wanted to go back and recover the rest," said the member.

"You know our policy on recovering human remains.  The last thing we want is for them to determine the truth that humans and Pokemon were friends and not bitter enemies," said the leader.  The member shrugged.

"I know, but you recall that controversy we had a few years ago with that group of Primeapes and they whole 'it's for science and information is not good or bad' stuff they tried to pull on us?  I trust we all remember the controversy that arose over that issue.  I just wanted to avoid another year of headaches," said the member.  The leader shrugged.

"Yes, I see your point.  So we can rule that out.  What about the ocean?" The leader asked.

"Another group of Alakazam scientists found the remains of the S.S. Aqua underneath the ocean and wanted to bring it to the surface for further examination.  I believe they reported in a few days ago that said they'd found it and were helping the Gyrados and Mantine on the team to bring it up," said the member.

"You know about our bans on technology," said the leader.

"Yes, but the ship is pretty much worthless by now.  Whatever data it contained is gone and so are its' secrets as to water travel.  They don't even know what it is and I doubt they'll ever find out.  We've nothing to fear from them," said the member.

"Fine, that leaves the spot SW of Cianwood City.  Any ideas as to what's down there?" asked the leader.  The members all racked their brains for the idea as to what was down there.  Then a member snapped his fingers.

"I seem to recall Giovanni once being angry about some incident that happened down there.  Something blew up, or something else and it had to do with The Legend.  What was it, it was called Poke something," said the member.

"Let's take another look in the vaults," said the leader.  The group went through the various security checks and emerged into Team Rocket's vault.

"Here's the P,o,k,e section, each one take a section and pour through what's there," said the leader.  Each member began pouring through the information.

Pokeshank: The Legend, looking like a human and eating an apple, was sitting on a table across from Giovanni.  Next to him there were stacks of information.

"So, spill it.  How did this happen?" asked Giovanni.  The Legend sighed.

"I suppose it began the instant you decided to come after me.  While we were fighting, Celebi did something to transport us into the future.  Since you never told anyone where you were going, and the helicopter never let off a distress signal, and the fact that nobody was nearby who knew what it was that blew up, everyone assumed you had died.  Your will stated that Domino was to become leader of Team Rocket following your death.  That was fine, but many on your board of directors didn't want her to take power, they wanted it.  They found out that she was your illegitimate daughter with Delia Ketchum, her brother, your illegitimate son, was Ash Ketchum, who had been Team Rocket's rival for many years.  This allowed for a large power as each director pushed forward their own puppets and the struggle that nearly splintered Team Rocket.  Eventually the director who won, was the one who pushed Jessie, James, and Meowth into power," said The Legend.  Giovanni shuddered.

"So they drove it into the ground," said Giovanni.

"Actually they didn't.  In fact they did a very good job.  They however pushed for more robots and Team Rocket became the largest manufacturer of giant robots in the world and made Team Rocket more successful than ever.  But the director didn't want robots.  Instead he wanted power.  But when Jessie, James, and Meowth refused to follow his orders because they claimed they were still loyal to you, another power struggle took place.  Then when Domino got involved in revenge for losing her father's company, Team Rocket was destroyed as a result and went bankrupt.  As a result, many of your 'experiments' got loose and began roaming the world attacking various cities.  On their own they weren't that powerful because they were extremely uncoordinated in fighting.  Fast-forward 350 years and a Pokemon named Jett.  He was a distant ancestor of Ash's Pikachu and his owner was killed during a small brushfire between those who still believe Team Rocket could restore his former glory.  This pokemon vowed revenge on all humans.  It somehow gained access to Team Rocket's files and located twelve of your most powerful pokemon that were still alive.  He got them together and planned various attacks against humanity.  They fought hard, and humanity fought back.  Nukes, firebombs, cyanide, napalm, all were used against the Pokemon as they overrode various cities.  Goldenrod City, Cerulean City, and Celadon City were all nuked into oblivion.  All of Hoen was declared a Forbidden Zone because it was hit with fifty Neutron bombs and the amount of radiation covering that planet has sent the area into nuclear winter.  In order to survive there you need radiation suits and the radiation drifted over into Johto and Kanto killing thousands of acres of trees.  But I'm digressing from the main subject.  The pokemon eventually struck back and managed to take over most nuclear launch sites.  Unfortunately a nuke was about to launch from a site that had just been taken over and since they couldn't take it down without setting it off, they knocked out a propulsion jet instead.  The nuke flew off into the moon and exploded taking a a third of the moon with it.  The rocks either devastated the surface of the planet like at Ecruteak City or entered into orbit and became an orbital ring.  The loss of the moon's gravitational pull caused the waters to recede and severally depleted the drinkable water supply.  The final battle occurred at the Indigo Plateau.  The humans had barricaded themselves in the place and then the ultimate battle occurred with thousands of humans fighting millions of Pokemon.  Needless to say the Pokemon won, but Jett was killed during the fighting.  A giant memorial was built for him at Lavender Town and there are celebrations there every year to celebrate his birth.  Anyway, when the war ended there was a big argument as to who would lead.  Eventually it was sorted out and the twelve Team Rocket pokemon that Jett had brought together would lead the council of 'elders'.  They then decided that they would change the year layout and name every year A.J., after Jett starting with year 0 A.J.  We're currently in the year 750 A.J. meaning that damn Celebi transported us 1100 years into the future," said The Legend.

"Celebi can't do that, it would take more energy than it could muster," said Giovanni.

"Then it must've frozen us and since your little trinket suppressed my powers, that meant that they couldn't counteract Celebi's time freezing.  So when your device went offline, my powers came back and we got free.  This also sort of explains why we were so weak all of a sudden, it's because we'd emerged from the temporal freeze," said The Legend.  Giovanni shrugged.

"So what now?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know.  I suppose the first thing we should try and do is to locate the Celebi that brought us here.  Then we convince it to send us back to our own time where we stop ourselves from entering into the future," said The Legend.

"So we stop this war from happening and we forget this event ever happened.  I like it," said Giovanni.

"Yeah, but in all likelihood the council has it," said The Legend.

"You said these pokemon were from the very old Team Rocket, who are they?" asked Giovanni.  The Legend looked at a clipping that showed the twelve members.

"Charmaster, the fourth evolution of Charmander, Milty a Miltank that can revive dead Pokemon, Zapticuno a dodrio spliced together with Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres it has a head of each and multicolored body and wings as well as all of their powers, Mewthree another Mewtwo experiment," began The Legend before Giovanni cut him off.

"And let me guess, Venustoise, Blastizard, Charizaur, Charvenustoise, I assume you can tell what Pokemon they were spliced from.  Lightbulbasaur an electrical bulbasaur, a Pichuku a Pichu with enough electrical power to give light to the world for the next fifty years, Pikablu a clone of the legendary PokeGod with somewhat of the same powers, and a Dark Ditto a ditto that can imitate a Pokemon down to its' cellular levels and have more twice as much power as the duplicated Pokemon," said Giovanni crossing his arms.  The Legend looked at him wide-eyed.

"How did you know?" he asked.

HQ: "Found it!  It's called Pokeshank and it was a maximum-security prison for Pokemon.  The Legend spent some time there, that's got to be where he is," said Charmaster.

"All right alert the local military and have them blast that prison to smithereens.  The rest of us will work on fortifying this place and studying the attack strategies of The Legend.  It's what we were designed for, let's move," said the leader: Dark Ditto.  The others nodded and moved out.

Pokeshank: "Legend, these pokemon were created for the simple purpose of combating you.  They were called Blue Squad and they cover a wide range of attacks and powers," said Giovanni.  The Legend seemed to drink in this knowledge.

"Isn't that a little bit overkill?  I'm only one pokemon," said The Legend.  Giovanni nodded.

"Yes, but as much as I hate to admit it you're one damn powerful Pokemon.  Your strength is off the charts and I needed a crack team to take you out and they were it," said Giovanni.

"And now we're screwed because you probably way over estimated my powers.  I can't take on a crack team such as them alone.  But if I had help and some modifications," said The Legend.

"What're you suggesting?" asked Giovanni.

"Where did you store the remains of Mewtwo's focusing equipment?" asked The Legend.

"Viridian City or to be precise right outside of it.  Why?" Giovanni asked.  Suddenly The Legend stood up abruptly and his imaged dissolved into Mewn.

"We've got to go, prepare for a rush," said Mewn.  He blasted off out the window and psychically took Giovanni with him seconds before a rocket entered into the mess hall and exploded.  Mewn soared off with Giovanni as more rockets destroyed the complex.  They then landed near Cianwood City.

"We've got to get to Viridian City," he said simply.

"Why can't you psychically take us?" asked Giovanni.

"Because I've been overtaxing my powers that haven't been used in 1100 years.  I'll probably never get my powers back for at least another 10,000 years and I don't want to have to wait that long before attacking the council.  If I can get my hands on Mewtwo's focusing equipment then I can attack the council now," said Mewn.  Giovanni nodded.

"Makes sense.  Still though will it be enough?" Giovanni asked.  Mewn shook his head.

"No it won't be.  That's why I need to contact an old friend after getting to Viridian City," said Mewn.

"Who?" Giovanni asked.

"Ho-oH," said Mewn.  Giovanni looked at him wide-eyed.

"He's still alive?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course.  He's older than I am and that's including the time we spent frozen in time," said Mewn.

"It has to be dead by now," said Giovanni disbelieving it.

"I can still sense him, he exists.  As soon as we get to Viridian City I'll try and find him," said Mewn.  They both walked in silence towards Cianwood City.

HQ: "Well we have good news and bad news.  The good news was the prison was hit.  The bad new is that The Legend and Giovanni escaped before it blew up," said Venustoise.

"Damn," said Blastizard.

"Tell them to fall back to Cianwood City, they'll take him out there," said Dark Ditto.

"All right," said Mewthree contacting the team psychically.

Cianwood City: Mewn and Giovanni were looking at the troop buildup through a pair of binoculars they'd 'obtained' from a passerby.

"They must know we're coming otherwise the buildup probably wouldn't have happened," said Mewn.

"Can you take them on in your weakened state?" asked Giovanni.  Mewn shrugged.

"I don't know.  Somehow I feel my powers are getting weaker but I can't explain why.  I'll do my best to mask our appearances, but don't try any sudden movements unless you absolutely have to," said Mewn.  Giovanni nodded and the two of them headed towards the city.  On the way, Mewn's appearance changed into an Electabuzz while Giovanni just had a few cosmetic changes done via Mewn's psychic masking system.  They then proceeded to the city gates.

"State your names," said the guard.

"Does it matter?  I'm clearly not the one you're looking for," said Mewn.  The guard nodded reluctantly.

"Well no you're not, but I still would like to know," said the guard.  Mewn crossed his arms.

"Then I plead the fifth," he said.

"The what?" The guard asked.  Mewn's eyes went wide open.

"_Damnit the U.S. Constitution doesn't exist anymore!  Stupid!_" thought Mewn.

"It's not important," said Mewn.

"I think it is.  I'll have to report you," said the guard.  Mewn suddenly grew tense along with Giovanni when an Alakazam scientist showed up.

"That won't be necessary soldier.  I invited them, they're welcome here," said the scientist.

"I should still report it," said the guard uncertain as to what to do.

"Like I said, it won't be necessary.  I'll be responsible for what actions they take while they stay here," said the Alakazam.

"Fine," said the guard anxious to get the matter taken care of.  The scientist looked at them.

"Come with me," he said simply.  They walked down a city street that had various Alakazam in labcoats walking everywhere.  Inside several of the houses were plenty of experiments being conducted and formulas postulated and stuff of scientific nature.

"Well I'll be.  A research village with its' own scientific community," said Mewn.  The Alakazam nodded.

"Coming from an Electabuzz I'd be shocked because they aren't so bright, but you.  You're different because you're a legend," said the Alakazam.  Mewn sighed.

"I knew there was no way I could conceal my appearance and hide it from powerful psychic Pokemon such as Alakazam.  So what now?  Are you going to turn me in?" asked Mewn.  The Alakazam snorted.

"Don't be stupid.  You have a highly intellectual mind and we wouldn't dare turn in one of our own to be destroyed.  Besides, you have knowledge we seek," said the Alakazam.  They passed more Alakazam doing experiments.

"Isn't what you're doing here illegal?" asked Mewn.

"Illegal?  Hah!  Try treasonous!  The council has banned all technology with the exception of the catchers to make humans obedient to Pokemon.  We could all be incarcerated for what we do here," said the Alakazam.

"Then why aren't you?" asked Mewn.

"Because the Council doesn't really investigate us.  We think they're too afraid to find out what we're doing here.  Ignorance is bliss mind you.  It might also have to with the fact that we've been lying to them about the scope of our operations.  Everything we've just discovered has actually been found days ago.  We only report it later to make sure they don't come here and investigate," said the Alakazam.

"Not to mention your closer proximity to the deadly radiation of Hoenn," said Mewn.

"Yes, and so was a Whirl Island that was nuked into oblivion.  There are fine examples of how science can be used for evil.  But that's not what we're doing here, we're using science for good," said the Alakazam.

"In our experience there difference between good and evil is hard to tell," said Mewn.  Giovanni nodded at this statement.

"Yes, and it is our hope that our knowledge will be for good.  We have only the best intentions in mind," said the Alakazam.

"And the road to evil is often paved with good intentions believe me I know.  Anyway, why do you want me?" asked Mewn.

"Tell me, do you know what this is?" asked the Alakazam.  They entered into a large warehouse next to the waterfront and noticed a large heavily damaged and seaweed covered hydrofoil that was being examined by Alakazam scientists.  Mewn laughed and shook his head.

"Of course I know what it is.  It's the S.S. Aqua and I should know because I designed it," said Mewn.  Both Giovanni and the Alakazam looked at him wide-eyed.

"You designed this?" they both asked incredulously.

"Of course I did.  A Pokemon's gotta eat you know.  Yeah I designed it disguised as a human.  She worked pretty well I heard course I never got to ride her because I had too much other things on my agenda to be bothered riding a boat.  How'd she sink?" said Mewn as his image returned to his normal form.

"The S.S. Aqua hit a reef and sank a 100 B.J.(before Jett).  We found it a month ago but we only told the Council about it two days ago," said the Alakazam.

"So why do you want me to help you?" asked Mewn.  The Alakazam sighed.

"The scientific community has come to a consensus that they're fed up with the way things are here.  We know how things used to be when Pokemon and humans were on friendly terms and science was accepted and not feared.  We want to repair this ship and sail off for parts unknown to conduct our own scientific research and try and mend the wrongs of our society.  We need your help," said the Alakazam.  Mewn seemed to be thinking about the situation at hand.

"Well I'll need your help of course under one condition.  When this thing is fixed you take me and my slave to Vermillion City and then you can go wherever you want," said Mewn.  He suddenly realized he'd spoken a word of the 'devil' and cringed slightly.  Alakazam shrugged.

"Do not worry, to a scientist there is no such thing as good or bad.  I accept.  Now please, help us," said the Alakazam.  Mewn nodded and moved towards the ship.

"_Council of Elders, your time has ended.  I'm finally returning to Kanto,_" thought Mewn with a smile on his face.


	3. Sometimes the truth is better left alone

This is Pokeshank: .  Now that I look back on it, I think introducing the Pikachu with the human slaves was a bad idea, just try to pretend that didn't happen in this story.  I think I'll edit that out of the earlier chapter.  This story gets pretty dark in the next couple chapters.  What can I say Mewn isn't a happy camper.  Now Zoda on the other hand…(maybe they should be in a joint adventure together, their personalities would really bounce off of each other)

HQ: The council was going over all of Team Rocket's files about The Legend.

"Well it's all here and just like I remember it.  Attacks, weaknesses, catchphrases, and predictabilities.  He'll crumble beneath our incredible might," said Charmaster.

"Yes, but you seem to be forgetting to read his attack strength, it's so powerful it can't be determined.  According to Giovanni his attack strength can increase exponentially while ours stays the same.  We might win, but we'll be in a run for our money," said Dark Ditto.

"That's why we need to dispatch him now!  Are you sure he isn't at Cianwood City yet?" asked Venustoise.

"Our scouts have reported nothing," said Lightbulbasaur.

"That's odd.  Has there been any psychic activity in the area?" asked Venustoise.

"Of course, plenty.  Don't forget there's a scientific community there full of Alakazam so there will be plenty of psychic powers used there.  So what now?" asked Pichuku.

"We're sending members of the council there to find out the truth.  Venustoise, Blastizard, Charizaur, go find out what's going on there," said Dark Ditto.  The three pokemon nodded and left.

"The rest of you, keep studying because that Pokemon could get here sooner than we expect," said Dark Ditto.

1 week later, Cianwood City: The Alakazam were hard at work trying to fix up the S.S. Aqua.  They'd already done plenty of repairs prior to Mewn's arrival but after he showed up the work pace had increased because each Alakazam sensed that freedom was soon near.

"I'd say we have about five hours before we can get this baby up and running," said an Alakazam.

"I wish you luck on your journey for I myself have a long one as well," said Mewn studying the information he had on the Council.

"What do you have to?" asked the Alakazam.

"The impossible.  I have to fight an elite group of Pokemon specifically created for my destruction and then find a way back home and stop all this from happening," said Mewn.

"Well nothing is impossible.  After all, who would've guessed that us, a group of timid Alakazam scientists, would willing defy the Council at the risk of certain death in order to follow our own path.  Everyone's road is different, but we all work just as hard to achieve our goals.  I'm sure you'll do your best to win.  After all, you're not a Pokemon you're a legend.  Hell you aren't even a legend you are The Legend.  Everyone knows how hard your battle has been and it's your perseverance," said the Alakazam.  Mewn was nodding when another Alakazam ran in panting.

"Three of the Council members have arrived!  They want to make a thorough check of what's going on here.  If they find the ship…" said the Alakazam.  Mewn stood up.

"It's me they want.  I'll deal with them," said Mewn.

"Don't be crazy!  If you wait here they'll just blow on by," said the Alakazam.  An explosion went off outside.

"I think they just did.  Besides, I don't have a choice.  We all have our paths to walk like you said, it's just that mine is paved with bloodshed," said Mewn leaving the warehouse.  He emerged into the daytime sky with smoke rising from a building and Alakazam running everywhere.

"Come on out Legend, or are you a coward?" asked Venustoise emerging from the smoke.  They looked left and right but couldn't fine Mewn.  Then a trio of shadowballs flew out of nowhere and smashed into the pokemon flinging them backwards and off their feet.  A portion of the smoke flung aside to reveal Mewn.

"I'll give you ten seconds to leave this place or I will destroy you," said Mewn simply.

"No.  We'll eliminate you and these Alakazam interlopers," said Blastizard.

"But if you do that, what would separate you from the Pokemopolitans?  Just about every Alakazam is here so if you eliminate them aren't you eliminating the species?  I killed the Pokemopolitans because they eradicated my species, don't make me eradicate you," said Mewn.  The three Pokemon laughed.

"You don't scare us.  All of our combinations came from the same DNA meaning we know what the other is thinking.  We act as a collective so where three Pokemon would be clumsy, we are like one," said Venustoise facing away from Mewn and looking at the destruction they'd done.  He turned around to see Mewn's response and was greeted with a hyperbeam to the gut.  Venustoise fell over in pain as Mewn blasted off into the sky followed by Charizaur and Blastizard.

"Destroy him my brethren," said Venusaur.  Mewn fly around in an evasive pattern as the two pokemon fired their attacks at him.  He swung left and right as more attacks came about from every direction.  Mewn used his powers to absorb the attacks as he fired off more shadowballs.  Then a hydropump smacked Mewn from the sky and it plummeted towards the surface and smashed into it flinging dirt everywhere.  Venustoise, Charizaur, and Blastizard landed on the ground around the dust.  They then aimed all of their attacks at the dust cloud and fired.  After several moments, they stopped as the dust continued billowing everywhere.

"Well, he's dead," said Blastizard.  The group chuckled to themselves when suddenly the whole ground started rumbling.

"What the hell?" asked Venustoise.  A glow appeared in the middle of the dust cloud and then chunks of the ground began lifting up into the air all around them.  The all fell over as the chunks of ground then zoomed downwards and smashed into their bodies giving them severe lacerations across their bodies.  The group watched in horror as the dust was swept aside as if by an invisible broom and Mewn appeared.  He was panting heavily and was wet, singed, and cut, and barely standing, but was still alive somehow.

"That's impossible, no one could've survived that assault.  You should be dead!" shouted Venustoise on the ground as he coughed up blood that splattered on the ground in front of him.

"Just between you and me, that ain't possible!" shouted Mewn.  He closed his eyes as if summoning some sort of energy reserve from out of nowhere.

"Now while he's still summoning up the dark energy we'll kill him now!" shouted Blastizard.  The three ran at Mewn as he stood with his eyes closed.  As Giovanni watched the pokemon rush Mewn, time seemed to slow down.  The three Pokemon ran at Mewn in what appeared to be slow motion and then they reached out with their fists as they attempted to punch Mewn.  Just as their fists were about to connect, Mewn's eyes show open and glowed crimson red.  Then dark energy seemed to come from the air in front of Mewn and coalesce at a single focal point.  The energy disappeared and then fired point blank at the three Pokemon.  It hit them square in the chests and vaporized them.  The beam then flew out and left a trench in the ground as it plowed through the forest outside Cianwood City.  The recoil was too much for Mewn and he was flung into the air and slammed into a couple of trees and was knocked unconscious.  Giovanni's eyes went wide open as he saw the immense power that Mewn had summoned.

"_He is too damn powerful.  He stopped three of the best Pokemon that I ever created.  He's too powerful and must be stopped!  And soon, he will be,_" he thought.  Giovanni then decided to worry about that later and walked with the Alakazam towards Mewn.

"I've never seen such power!" said one of them.

"Truly he must be The Legend of well legend," said one of them sheepishly.  Giovanni scowled at their admiration of his enemy.

"Quite your hero worship and take him onto the ship, it's time we left," he said.  The Alakazam nodded and dragged Mewn into the S.S. Aqua and took off for Pallet town.

HQ, a couple hours later: The group was clustered around a radio as Charmaster gave his report from Cianwood City.

"There's no doubt about it, somehow Mewn killed or should I say vaporized Charizaur, Blastizard, and Venustoise," said Charmaster.  The rest of the council were utterly speechless and some began trembling uncontrollably.

"How?" Dark Ditto weakly asked.

"Some sort of energy beam I'd guess.  It left a trench in it's path and took out a few trees," said Charmaster.

"Where is he now?" asked Lightbulbasaur.

"He's gone.  And those damn Alakazam lied to us.  They had already rebuilt the S.S. Aqua and took off with it, probably with The Legend," said Charmaster.  Growls emerged from the council.

"I want every other Alakazam imprisoned now!  Charmaster, get back here.  We'll continue with our plans to barricade this place and wait for The Legend to show up.  Then we'll eliminate him once and for all," said Dark Ditto.

"One more thing, from the scents in the area, He has returned," said Charmaster.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Charmaster responded.

"Excellent.  We'll proceed as planned then.  Get back here," said Dark Ditto.  Charmaster shrugged and took to the sky headed for the Indigo Plateau.

S.S. Aqua: The ship cruised along as it made it's way towards Pallet Town.  Down in the infirmary, Mewn snapped awake and sat up quickly only to clonk his head on the upper bunk and fall back down again.  He tried to think back to the last thing he remembered, but all that he saw was the ground rushing towards him, then something involving the three Elders being vaporized, and then nothing.

"Shit," he said holding his head.  He turned his head weakly and looked at the room.  An Alakazam was reading an ancient magazine from somewhere.

"Ah you're awake," said the Alakazam putting down the magazine.

"Yeah, barely.  Where the hell am I?" asked Mewn.

"You're on board the S.S. Aqua.  She's operational, and we've been spending the time on the voyage clearing out all the barnacles and other sea objects off of the ship.  It's tough work, but not impossible," said the Alakazam.  Mewn slid his legs over the side of the boat and looked at his various cuts and scars.

"How long was I out?" he asked weakly getting to his feet and stumbling a little bit, ultimately having to hold onto the bed for support.

"Three weeks.  Longest I've ever seen a Pokemon sleep," said the Alakazam.  Mewn held his head again.

"Three weeks.  Damn.  How far are we from Pallet?" asked Mewn.

"A little less than a week.  Of course if this ship was operating at prime capacity we could've gotten there in about three days, but the fact that it's moving at all is a testament to human invention," said the Alakazam.

"Yeah well, that's not always a good thing," said Mewn with a solemn look on his face.

"Why do you say that?" asked the Alakazam.  Mewn held up his hand.

"Just forget it.  I'd like to thank you for helping me out," said Mewn stumbling towards the door.

"It might be us who should be thanking you.  After all, you did stop **three** members of the Council of Elders, that's…extraordinary," said Alakazam.  Mewn sighed and turned around.

"I didn't want to have to do that, I had no choice.  I don't like having to kill those who are innocent.  The Elders were doing what they had to do, and I had to do what I had to do.  I'm not a cold ruthless murderer, I kill because I have to, not because I choose to," said Mewn reaching for the door handle.

"Most serial killers would say the same," said Alakazam.  Mewn just shrugged and stumbled into the corridor.  He walked down the hallway and got some scared glances from the Alakazam.

"_They probably have every reason to fear me, I killed three of the most powerful Pokemon on this planet.  I know I'd be afraid of myself.  I've got to get home,_" thought Mewn.  He stumbled out onto the deck, but not because he needed to get his sea legs, but because he was still weak from his whole ordeal with the council members.  He looked at the calm daytime sky and enjoyed the sea air before noticing Giovanni looking out at the world with contempt.

"You seem happy," said Mewn.  Giovanni turned to look at him.

"And here I was hoping that you would have died fighting the council members.  But I guess I'm just cursed," he said.  Mewn shrugged.

"I nearly did die.  I'll hand it to you Giovanni you built and designed them well.  I have no doubt that on my own I'll die facing the rest," said Mewn.

"So don't face them, or better yet do and then die.  Either way, I could care less," said Giovanni.  They stood in silence for several minutes.

"I will face them, but I won't die," Mewn said breaking the silence.  Giovanni snorted.

"I doubt it.  How?" he asked.  Mewn shrugged.

"That's simple.  In order to supplement my lack of power, I intend to obtain the technology that you gave Mewtwo to focus his psychic powers and use them to focus my own.  Mewtwo and myself are close enough in terms of our psychic abilities that it'll work on me.  Then I intend to find Ho-oH, convince him to help me and then we'll attack the Indigo Plateau, steal whatever files are left about Celebi, go into the past and stop myself from journeying into the future.  Then this will be nothing more than an event that you nor I will ever remember," said Mewn.

"Provided there aren't unforeseen complications," said Giovanni.  Mewn crossed his arms.

"Such as?" he asked.  Giovanni shrugged.

"Just a thought," he responded before walking off.  Mewn watched him go.

"_You're not telling me something, but what?_" he thought as he walked off in the opposite direction.

Indigo Plateau: More Pokemon troops began taking up defensive positions in and around the Indigo Plateau.

"Report," said the Dark Ditto.

"We have forty five troops stationed at the front entrance, and fifty on each side of the plateau.  More troops are expected to arrive within the next three days, about 150.  In a couple hours a legion of Pikachu commandos is going to show up, where should they be placed?" asked Charmaster, the overall leader of the armed forces of Pokemon.

"Put them in the vault and make sure Mewn never gets near those files.  If he does, they have orders to vaporize them," said the Dark Ditto.

"Very well.  I have to go check the troops readiness," said Charmaster flying off.

"The rest of you, brush up on The Legend and all of the Team Rockets files on how to combat him.  He took out three of our best members, he's **not** taking any more," said Dark Ditto.  The council members nodded and immediately grabbed a dossier with the thoughts of Venustoise, Charizaur, and Blastizard fresh on their minds.

S.S. Aqua: The ship reached the area of land just outside of Pallet Town.  Mewn nodded at the Alakazam crew.

"Good luck and I hope you find that island," said Mewn.  Giovanni just looked at the Pokemon disgusted and chose not to say anything.

"We found this, thought it might come in handy," said an Alakazam.  He handed what looked like a strange gun to Mewn.

"What is it?" he asked looking it over.

"A laser gun, a leftover from the great war," the Alakazam responded.  Mewn shrugged and fired the gun.  It hit the ground and left a nice medium sized crater.  Mewn looked at the gun with new respect.

"Works for me," he said.

"What about me, Pokemon?" demanded Giovanni.  The Alakazam laughed.

"You seriously think we'd equip the most hated man to Pokemon who genetically engineered many for his own sick ideas?  I think not," said the Alakazam.  Giovanni scowled.

"Yes, we did know about you all this time.  You disgust us," said the Alakazam.  With that, Mewn lifted Giovanni up and they descended to the ground below as the ship took off.

"Let's go," said Mewn walking off.  Giovanni scowled again and walked after him.

"_Soon, this will all be over,_" he thought with a grin.

"Let's hope so," said Mewn reading his thoughts.  Giovanni growled.

"You do that again, and I will kill you," he said.  Mewn laughed.

"You'd be dead before you even lifted a finger," Mewn said.  They proceeded onwards towards Pallet, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched by a group of Pichu operatives.

Indigo Plateau: "Sirs, The Legend and Giovanni have been spotted just south of Pallet town," said a Pikachu with a report that he handed to them.

"Damn.  So he's definitely in Kanto?" asked Dark Ditto.

"Yes sir," said the Pikachu.

"Charmaster have the troops mobilized," said Dark Ditto.  Charmaster nodded and left.

"One or another, this will end here," Dark Ditto said.

Just south of Pallet: Mewn and Giovanni had stumbled on bones of various Pokemon that appeared to stretch for several miles in each direction.

"What is this?" Giovanni asked.  Mewn slung the blaster behind his right shoulder and he bent down to pick up a Primeape skull.

"Isn't it obvious?  It's a Pokemon graveyard.  Look, here's a pair of Gyrados skeletons and over there a Mankey, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop.  This must've been a gathering that was bombed by the humans that was in the newspapers," said Mewn.  He put the Primeape skull back down and made his way through the graveyard.  There were bones everywhere and the two of them got several cuts from bones jutting out from various skeletons of Pokemon that couldn't be identified because the bones came from several different Pokemon.

"Why don't you just move these bones?" demanded Giovanni angrily.  Mewn looked at him.

"I'm doing my best to preserve the graveyard the way it is," he said angrily.

"Why?" asked Giovanni pushing aside some bones that Mewn used his psychic powers to put back where they were.

"Because this is both a testament to human cruelty as it is to Pokemon cruelty," said Mewn.  He was about to keep walking when he noticed something and bent over it.

"What?" demanded Giovanni.  Mewn stood back up holding a human skull.  He was shocked to find it there, but now that he looked around, he saw several more human skeletons.

"Something's not right here.  Why would there be human remains here?" demanded Mewn.

"Maybe the Pokemon were torturing them?" thought Giovanni smiling as it could possibly give him a reason for his torturing of various Pokemon himself.  Mewn dug up the rest of the skeleton

"Then why aren't there an marks on this person's bones?  From the looks of things, these creatures, Pokemon and human, came here and just died.  But why and how?" he asked.

"You've got me, let's just going," said Giovanni.  Mewn took the human skull with him.  The Pichu's carefully made their way through bones as they followed the two creatures and made reports back to the Plateau.

Indigo Plateau: Dark Ditto listened to Pichuku's report.

"They're in the Graveyard now.  ETA with Pallet is sixteen minutes.  Sir, should we intercept," said Pichuku who was with the group.

"Negative.  We'll wait for him to come here then we'll take him out," said Dark Ditto.

"Fine, I'll continue to shadow them," said Pichuku.

"Fine, anything else?" asked Dark Ditto.  Pichuku looked at the skull that Mewn was carrying in his left arm.

"Yes, I think he's beginning to suspect," said Pichuku.

"Suspect what?" asked Dark Ditto.

"The truth," said Pichuku grimly.  And with that Pichuku shutoff the radio and ran off after the two creatures with his team of Pichu's.

Pallet: Mewn and Giovanni walked into the deserted town.  There was debris strewn everywhere from the years of neglect.

"I wonder where all the Pokemon are?  We should've seen at least one by now but so far nothing," said Mewn.  He then walked through the town as the sun set in the distance.

"Why aren't we stopping?" asked Giovanni.

"This area cannot be easily defended if we're attacked," said Mewn.

"Where're we going?" asked Giovanni.  Mewn pointed off in the distance to where a damaged windmill sat.

"Oak's," he said simply and kept walking.

Behind them: "Screw my orders!  They're going to Oak's and once their asleep, we'll kill them," said Pichuku to his team.


End file.
